Boyz in the Hood
thumb|332px|Boyz-N-The Hood Cover Von Rechts : [[Dr.Dre , Ice Cube , DJ Yella , Eazy E , MC Ren]] Boyz-n-the-Hood ist das Solo-Debüt von Rapper Eazy E als Teil der N.W.A . Ice Cube schrieb den Song, und es ursprünglich für HBO, eine weitere Gruppe von ruchlosen unterzeichnet sein, aber nachdem sie es abgelehnt Eazy war überzeugt, rap es.Der Song war ursprünglich auf NWA und der Posse , die mit dem Satz begann:. "Cruisin 'down the street in meinem '64" Records Ruthless Records Executive Jerry Heller hält der Song eine Mischung aus sein Gil Scott-Heron , The Last Poets , die Rolling Stones und die Black Panthers .Diese Proben "Ich bin ein Ho" von Whodini und Vocal Samples von " Hold It, Now Hit It "von Beastie Boys sowie " Mr. Big Stuff "von Jean Ritter . Es wurde neu abgemischt und auf die vorgestellten Eazy Debütalbum Eazy-Duz-It , das 1988 veröffentlicht wurde. Es wurde wieder und remixed wurde am dritten Album Eazy-E kennzeichnete, ist It's On (Dr. Dre) 187 um Killa (1993) unter dem Namen "Boyz-n-the-Hood (G-Mix)". Weitere Versionen Die ursprüngliche Version des Songs, die auf die 1987 veröffentlicht wurde "N.W.A and the Posse " enthielt nur die fünf Verse, beginnend mit der Zeile 'Cruisin die Straße runter in meine sechs-fo'. Geringfügige Änderungen Lyrik auch in der Album-Version. Die Remix-Version enthält einen Prolog, die Eazy E Beschreibung der Wiedergabe des Titels Gangsta Gangsta von seiner Gruppe N.W.A 1988 Album, dann kündigt er spielen wird sein eigenes Lied, das in der Tat ist der Rest des Songs" Boyz-n- the-Hood ", und das Lied geht weiter. Sowohl die ursprüngliche Version und die Remix-Versionen von "Boyz-n-the-Hood" auf dem Jahr 1989 mit Split erscheinen N.W.A . Sie sind auf Seite A vorgestellt, während die ursprünglichen und Remix-Versionen von Dopeman auf der Seite B erschien. Der Song wurde auf der Up In Smoke Tour-gspielte, spielte Dr.Dre das Lied als eine Hommage an Eazy E . Mit dem Publikum singen den Refrain. Neuere Remakes Red Hot Chili Peppers oft bedeckt das Lied als Intro Marmelade, ihre eigenen Songs, "Special Geheimes Lied Inside" auf ihre 1989-1990 leben Muttermilch Tour . Im Jahr 2004 wurde das Lied neu erfunden und beprobt von Rapper Jim Jones auf seinem Debüt-Album On My Way to Church. Seine Version wurde als " Certified Gangstas ", und zeigte das Spiel , Lünette und Cam'ron (der Album-Version nicht bieten das Spiel, jedoch). Neben Jim Jones 'Song gab es viele Remakes, vor allem eine Abdeckung von Alternative-Rock- Band Dynamite Hack , die Nr. 12 auf der Hit- Billboard Moderne Rockmusik Tracks im Jahr 2000. Die letzte Zeile des Dynamite Hack Version des Songs, "Punkass Trippin 'in der Nacht ... homie einen Schlüssel hat, er wird fliegen, fliegen Punkass ..." wird nach der Melodie der Öffnung Melodie gesungen Beatles Song " Blackbird "-" Blackbird singing in der Stille der Nacht, nehmen Sie diese gebrochenen Flügel und fliegen lernen. " Hispanic Rap-Gruppe Brownside habe ein Remake zu dem Song namens "Vatos im Barrio". Die Instrumentalversion des Originals wird erneuert, und die Texte sind etwas anders, aber halten Sie die wichtigsten Struktur der Eazy E Version. U memphis Rapper Koopsta Knicca machte seine eigene Version namens Back In Da Hood. Shwayz E verwendet eine der Zeilen aus Boyz in the Hood in seinem Song Lost My Mind auf seinem Album Shwayz E ist die Linie, die er verwendet "Aufgewacht gegen Mittag dachte nur, dass ich in Compton Bald werden musste." Es wird in "abgetastet Vorderseite Rückseite "von UGK 5 (sowie dessen Remix von TI ), 6 " Mein 64 "von Mike Jones (featuring Bun B , Snoop Dogg und Lil Eazy E ),und "On Pojat Huudeilla" von Eurocrack . "Them Jungen Down South" von Big Chance. Track 8 (Disc 2) on DJ Screw 's Album "The Legend" hat das gleiche Lied Stil wie Boyz-n-the-Hood.